1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile suspension systems, and more particularly is directed to an adjusting automobile suspension system responsive to sensed attitude changes of the vehicle. Responsive to the sensed changes the adjusting suspension system of the present invention changes the camber of the wheels to maximize road surface contact, especially when the vehicle is navigating a turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various suspension systems have been devised to overcome the tendency of a vehicle to roll when navigating a turn. Some of these systems attempt to overcome the roll tendency imparted to the vehicle due to centrifugal force by correcting or compensating for the tendency of the vehicle to roll. Some such systems include anti-roll features to the suspension system. While such systems provide a sense of a level ride to the occupants of the vehicle, no correction is made to the position of the tires with respect to the road so that tire contact with the road when a vehicle is navigating a turn is less than it could be. With a lessened road surface contact between tires and the road, maneuverability as well as maximum speed are also lessened.
Other systems have been proposed which control the tilt of all four wheels equally. Such systems do not account for the fact that the left and right side of the vehicle are not loaded with an even weight distribution and do not require the same degree of tilt so that the corrections to the camber provided by such types of uniform chamber adjustment suspension systems do not fully maximize the contact between the road surface and tires of the vehicle. Another disadvantage to such suspension systems is that road surface irregularities, i.e., a bump in the road, can activate the tilt mechanisms of such suspension systems and initiate a correction when no correction is required.